


"She gently whispered the words 'Gucci Gang' until they had  no meaning."

by ListenImTrash



Series: Doki Doki... Literature? [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: also, based off the fact that my brain seems to be on crack on a daily basis, mc is useless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListenImTrash/pseuds/ListenImTrash





	"She gently whispered the words 'Gucci Gang' until they had  no meaning."

Natsuki had been driven insane.  
It all started when that FUCKING SPACE BURRITO came to town.

It was a quiet day, so quiet that Natsuki could concentrate on the fact that she wasn't being beaten by her daddy.

For Sayori, it was the opposite. The voices in her head screaming Gucci Gang, words whose meaning meant nothing already in the grand scheme of things, so many times that she was forced to just shut the door.  
On her brain.

MC-kun is useless.

Yuri was pleasuring herself with a FUCKING PEN.

Monika was busy watching Netflix and drinking pop that had no particular brand plz no sue from the corners of the universe that she had access to for reasons.

The space burrito was quiet at first, only talking to those that it wanted to, being fairly reserved at other times.  
That's when it realized it couldn't talk, it was a stupid burrito with no meaning.  
Sayori had put it out of its misery.

That's when the madness began.  
Sayori just started to embrace the voices, screaming the lyrics to Gucci Gang, until she had a cult full of heavily robed people with no names, no documented existence even. They were chanting, "GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG GUCCI GANG" until they had a mob of hooded people with no existence, names, or any bodily features in the slightest.

Natsuki, Yuri, and Monika were there too, as the only survivors. They tried to avoid the Gucci GANG (see what i did there), but it caught them, one by one.

Natsuki surpisingly was last.  
They whispered gucci gang into her ear, until she was collaped on the ground in a ball, as she silently wept the words Gucci Gang over and over.

 

Nobody was spared.  
The end.  
Fun drinking game: take a shot every time the fic says gucci and/or gang! you'll be dead by the time you get halfway through. and this thing is short enough.


End file.
